gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Non-Stop-Pop FM
Non-Stop-Pop is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto V that plays modern pop and dance music. Description The station is hosted by British model Cara Delevingne. This is one of the preferred stations of Tracey De Santa, Josh Bernstein, and Tao Cheng. Tracklist }} Deleted Songs GTA V's trackID.gxt2 database reveals many more songs were planned to appear on the station but were not included in the final version. *Belinda Carlisle - Circle in the Sand (1987) ** *Cobra Starship feat. Sabi - You Make Me Feel... (2011)TrackID.gxt2: 0x87F46686 = You Make Me Feel... *Duncan Sheik - She Runs Away (1996)TrackID.gxt2: 0xBCFE9030 = She Runs Away *Enrique Iglesias feat. Pitbull - I Like It (2010)TrackID.gxt2: 0x4F61B6E3 = I Like It *Estelle feat. Kanye West - American Boy (2008)TrackID.gxt2: 0x92A735D1 = American Boy *Jamiroquai - Love Foolosophy (2001)TrackID.gxt2: 0x6F2424A2 = Love Foolosophy *Kevin Rudolf feat. Lil Wayne - Let It Rock (2008)TrackID.gxt2: 0x2DDF2105 = Let It Rock *Kylie Minogue - Surrender (1994)TrackID.gxt2: 0xC94BD7D0 = Surrender *Neon Trees - Animal (2010)TrackID.gxt2: 0xAFF4DEF6 = Animal *Seal - Future Love Paradise (1991)TrackID.gxt2: 0x399D2BD9 = Future Love Paradise *Sneaker Pimps - 6 Underground (Bluebottle Mix) (1996)TrackID.gxt2: 0x138C1D3F = 6 Underground (Bluebottle Mix) *Timbaland feat. Keri Hilson & D.O.E. - The Way I Are (2007)TrackID.gxt2: 0x8821E491 = The Way I Are *Wilson Phillips - Hold On (1990)TrackID.gxt2: 0xA459777F = Hold On ( ** This song was meant to appear on this station, but was later moved to the enhanced rendition of Los Santos Rock Radio) Prominent Appearances in the Storyline ;Radio Station *Ponsonbys *Bob Mulét *The Diamond Casino & Resort (GTA Online) ;Individual songs *Songs from this station play inside the Vanilla Unicorn: **Amerie - 1 Thing **Britney Spears - Gimme More **Fergie feat. Ludacris - Glamorous **Kelly Rowland - Work (Freemasons Remix) **Mis-Teeq - Scandalous **Pet Shop Boys - West End Girls **The enhanced version adds more songs to the Vanilla Unicorn playlist, in addition to the ones already in the original version: **Lady Gaga - Applause **M.I.A. - Bad Girls **Mike Posner - Cooler Than Me *"Work (Freemasons remix)" by Kelly Rowland appears to be playing inside the Dignity during the mission Daddy's Little Girl. It also plays during Pack Man after Franklin Clinton escapes from the police. *"Let's Go All the Way" by Sly Fox was featured in the Official PlayStation 4 and Xbox One Launch Trailer. *"Everything She Wants" by Wham! was featured in the ''GTA Online'': Executives and Other Criminals Trailer. **The extended version of "Everything She Wants" (running to 6:30 and featuring an extended bridge) is used in the trailer, whereas the version featured in game is the original album version (5:01). *"Anthem" by N-Joi was featured in the Tiny Racers Trailer for GTA Online. *"Don't Wanna Fall In Love" by Jane Child, "Only Girl (In The World)" by Rihanna and "Music Sounds Better With You" by Stardust are featured as promotional tracks for the station on the [https://www.rockstargames.com/V/lsbc/exciting-music-and-entertainment Grand Theft Auto V website]. *''Scandalous'' by Mis-Teeq plays in Vanilla Unicorn in the finale of The Humane Labs Raid in GTA Online. (PS3 and Xbox 360 only). Video Original playlist Enhanced version playlist Trivia *"Me & U" by Cassie was removed from the final version of a GTA soundtrack twice, from The Vibe 98.8 in GTA IV and Non-Stop-Pop in the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions of the game. It was then added to the station in the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, and PC versions of GTA V. *Following the Heists Update, "Tape Loop" by Morcheeba was changed to the "Shortcheeba Mix" version on the console versions of the game. The original version remains on the PC version though. **Following The Diamond Casino & Resort update (Title Update 1.48), the PC version now includes the "Shortcheeba Mix" version. *In the in-game files, there are two intros with Cara introducing the song "Circle in the Sand" by Belinda Carlisle, showing that the song was meant to appear on this station, but instead appeared on Los Santos Rock Radio in the final version. See Also *Head Radio - a pop and rock radio in GTA 1, GTA 2, GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories. *Rise FM - a house radio in GTA III and GTA: Liberty City Stories that plays other songs by and . *Lips 106 - a Top 40 pop radio in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories. *Flashback FM - an '80s pop radio in GTA III and '70s pop in GTA Liberty City Stories. *Flash FM - an '80s pop radio in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories which plays other songs by and . *Emotion 98.3 - an '80s soft pop radio in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. *Wave 103 - an '80s new wave and synthpop radio in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. *CSR 103.9 - a new jack swing and pop radio in GTA San Andreas which plays a song by . *The Vibe 98.8 - an R&B radio in GTA IV that originally was going to feature 's " ". *Vladivostok FM - a radio in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City that in the latter plays house and electronic dance, as well as other songs with and . *Vice City FM - an '80s pop radio in GTA Episodes From Liberty City which plays a song by Hall & Oates. *Radio Mirror Park - a contemporary new wave and synthpop radio in GTA V, mainly from indie artists. References Navigation }} hu:Non Stop Pop FM ru:Non Stop Pop FM uk:Non-Stop-Pop FM pl:Non-Stop-Pop FM de:Non-Stop-Pop FM es:Non Stop Pop FM fr:Non Stop Pop FM pt:Non Stop Pop FM zh:Non-Stop-Pop FM Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V Category:Pop Stations Category:R&B Stations